A day at da amusement park
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: otra historia donde agrego tantos personajes como pude ! :D espero que les guste ! con amor XyKo ! dejen comentarios, reviews, likes, favorites, ω


A day at da amusement park

By: Xyko

Creo que lo único que me hará feliz es escribir todas mis ideas aun que sean tontas pero sé que a algunos de ustedes les ha de gustar por lo menos la idea no ¿? No importa ¡! Hola jajaja!

Bueno ya empecemos…

::,,,:::,,,,,,,::::,,,,,,,,,_..._..._..._..._..._

—"OLVIDALO ME REUSO A IR"

Iori grito en media sala y cruzo los brazos, molesto más de lo común.

—"te aguantas tu perdiste y ahora vienes!"

Fueron las ultimas palaras de Vice.

En una fila no tan larga para entrar a uno de los juegos automáticos, mientras Kyo y Yuki esperaban en ella.

—"¿Yuki… tenemos que venir en cada carnaval?"

Kyo dijo mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados para tratar de evitar encontrarse con alguien de la K.o.F.

Al igual que Kyo, K´ Dash trataba de perder a Kula y a su buen amigo Máxima, entre la multitud y alejarse lo más posible del parque de diversiones, pero Máxima y Kula no lo dejaron, lo arrastraban tomándolo de los brazos a otros entretenimientos, arrastrando sus pies y trataba de evitar que lo jalaran, mientras otra trió de la K.o.F caminaba despreocupadamente.

Leona, vestida con una camisa verde y con unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco largos, y por supuesto unos tenis negros nike que estaban un poco desgastados caminaba en medio de sus 2 compañeros y amigos, Ralf quien usaba una camisa blanca y uno de sus pantalones favoritos pero un poco rotos de las rodillas, y Clark quien usaba una de sus camisas favoritas, de uno de los conciertos de su banda favorita y un pantalón de soldado ya que uno de sus pantalones había sido roto por …algún evento que involucraba a Ralf y 2 llantas de tractor junto con 2 palos de hockey, Clark y Ralf tomaban cerveza Leona solo decidió comer un hotdog.

Mientras los 3 soldados disfrutaban de un buen día, la celebridad que muchos se quedaban viendo, caminaba con uno de sus fans y mejor amigo, Athena la estrella de pop quien vestía una hermosa falda de color blanco y una blusa escotada de color rosa bajo y con un diseño propio.

Claro que no era una cita, por lo menos era lo que Athena pensaba pero hoy como todos los días Kensou quería que hoy fuera un día especial para los 2 ya que planeaba ….de nuevo… confesar su amor por ella y pedirle que fueran más que solo amigos.

Mientras que Kensou y ella platicaban de lo divertido que estuvo uno de los juegos entraba una pareja dispareja.

Y que muchos pensaban que era el fin de un bonito día soleado y hermoso.

—"A que vamos primero!?"

Dijo Vice volteando a ver a todos lados, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no iba a un parque de diversiones, tomarse tan serio el trabajo y la vida a veces era cansado, la secretaria iba vestida con una blusa escotada que dejaba ver los hombros de la morena mujer y por supuesto un short lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a las rodillas, mientras que el hombre de cabello rojo sangre llevaba casi lo mismo de siempre solo que envés de estar usando una de sus camisas blancas llevaba una de color negra y no traía su amada chaqueta.

Mientras que la mujer caminaba enfrente de Yagami, este volteaba a ver a las familia, grupos de amigos y parejas con su mirada apartica y molesta.

—"sabes que quiero hacer primero?!"

Vice volteo a verlo feliz y girando rápidamente sonriéndole.

—"tirarte de un edificio alto…"

Iori dijo con su mirada de siempre.

Vice solo le jalo el cabello y dijo felizmente…

—"a la montaña rusa!"

Vice lo jalo del cabello y el solo la pellizco para que lo soltara, pero no lo logro ya que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su usual abuso físico, al ver que no lo soltaba el solo trato de tomar la mono de la mujer, pero al instante que sus dedos se empezaban a entre lazar ella lo soltó y esperaron en fila para subirse a una de las montañas rusas.

Mientras que la secretaria/asesina y el guitarrista/asesino de Kyo esperaban en fila Kula disfrutaba de los caritos chocones junto con Máxima quienes estaban golpeando el carrito de en medio que claro era el de K` Dash quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, alejándonos de K` Dash quien estaba atrapado en medio de sus 2 infantiles (como él los veía) compañeros, mientras tanto los 2 militares competían para ver quién podía conseguir el premio mayor de los juegos que estaban en todo el parque de diversiones. Ellos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas de ganar un premio, Leona por el otro lado se había ganado una gallina gigante en un juego de tiro a unos patos mecánicos.

—"para ustedes"

Dijo la joven "sin" emociones, mientras que los 2 se quedaban viendo a la gallina gigante Clark pregunto:

—"donde…¿?"

Leona apunto a los juegos donde antes había ganado 2 premios mas y que había regalado a un niño que pasaba y a una pareja, cuando Ralf y Clark vieron corrieron como niños empujándose y golpeándose entre sí, para ver quién era el mejor en ese juego también, Leona solo sonrió ligeramente y fue a comprar unas palomitas acarameladas mientras ponía la gallina en su cabeza balanceándola perfectamente.

Y por supuesto no faltaba mencionar a la grandiosa Athena quien se divertía bastante en la casa de los sustos, ya que ella no era la asustadiza sino Kensou quien se había asustado por un hombre lobo que en verdad parecía un perro gigante.

Athena le hubiera gustado abrazarlo. (:3)

En cada sala aparecía un monstruo distinto y una diferente reacción de Kensou, mientras que Athena se reía y sostenía su mano para darle un poco mas de confianza a Kensou el también disfrutaba de estar pasando un tiempo con su mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo con la persona que amaba.

Aunque estuviera asustado.

Y hablando de enamorados, Kyo esperaba en la fila de la montaña rusa con su amada Yuki quien le platicaba de lo difícil que había estado un examen al cual él había faltado por culpa de otro torneo de la K.o.F

—" Que va ser de ti, has faltado a varios exámenes importantes y ni siquiera estas preocupado, a veces me pregunto que estará pasando en tu cabeza"

Dijo Yuki sonando un poco preocupada por su novio quien estaba perdido en las nubes y pensando en lo genial que estaría el siguiente torneo de la K.o.F.

Mientras miraba a las otras personas esperando en fila su mirada se topo con la de su enemigo mortal.

—"Iori!"

Sus puños se encendieron con el fuego ardiente de los Kusanagi.

—"Kyo!"

Sus manos se encendieron con las llamas congelantes de los Yagami.

Yuki tomo del brazo a Kyo y le rogo que no peleara, mientras que Vice jalo a Iori de su cabello y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—"Iori basta por favor cumple esta apuesta por hoy!"

Los ojos de Iori estaban de un color rojo y llenos de ira, pero el fuego azul y maldito de sus manos se habían extinguido, mientras que Vice peleaba con el demonio Yuki había convencido a Kyo.

—"por favor por favor por favor no empieces algo aquí estamos en medio de muchas personas Kyo, no quiero que por nuestra culpa salgan heridas personas"

Kyo la miro a sus ojos que demostraban lo preocupada que estaba, así que inclino su cabeza y contesto apagando el fuego ardiente que estaba listo para atacar;

—"está bien lo siento pero no puedo prometer que no perderemos nuestro lugar" después de decir eso cubrió a Yuki con su cuerpo pero ambos vieron a la extraña pareja que por ahora estaba en una discusión;

—"suéltame Vice"

—"no! Se hombre y aguántate"

—"eso lo dice la persona que explota por cualquier cosa"

—"cállate y obedéceme o…o…o… rompo las cuerdas de Gutz!"

Mientras que ambos discutían cabeza contra cabeza Iori se alejo un poco de ella después de lo último que había dicho y contesto;

—"no te atreverías"

—"ooh claro que lo haría!"

Molesto tomo a Vice del cuello, no tan fuerte dijo;

—"…bien…pero a la próxima no te metas en mi camino!"

La soltó y cruzo sus brazos, molesto de haber perdido una oportunidad de oro.

—"gracias"

Vice dijo sonriendo y besándolo en la mejilla, después de que Iori se volteo a otro lado rápidamente después de sentir unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, Vice saludo a Yuki como si nada.

—"Hola!"

A lo cual Yuki respondió un poco incomoda y sacada de onda.

—"hola?"

Mientras que Vice sonría, Kyo no podía procesar lo que había pasado entre Vice y Iori, Kyo nunca había visto que alguien razonara con Yagami, el casi nunca escuchaba a su rival decir otras palabras que no fueran "muérete, vete al diablo, vete a fregarle a otra puesta" así que aun estaba un poco desorientado, Iori por otra parte trataba de no demostrar lo que sentía por la mujer que por el momento estaba con su rival y Yuki, estaba entre asustada y asombrada por la forma en que ella había domado al hombre más feroz que ella conocía.

El momento se volvía mas incomodo con cada segundo.

—"como los puedes saludar como si nada"

Iori interrumpió el silencio incomodo, y por supuesto Vice le contesto;

—"que odie a Kyo no significa que no le tenga lastima a Yuki por salir con basura como el"

Dijo confiada y recargándose en el barandal de la fila.

—"a quien llamas basura!"

Kyo dijo recargándose con sus 2 manos en el barandal, Iori se molesto, el siempre se tomaba muy personal el que le faltaran respeto a su amor platónico.

—"a ti desagradable basura genética de Saisyo!"

Kyo se molesto y dijo subiéndose casi al barandal a punto de saltarles;

—"al diablo con esto no voy a andar tolerando que andes hablando as i de mi padre!"

Iori tomo a Vice de la cintura y sus manos se volvieron a encender, nadie lastimaría a su reina mientras él estuviera.

—"tócale un cabello y te romperé en pedazos"

Mientras que Yuki trataba de jalar a Kyo a su lugar en la fila, Kyo se devolvía casi tirando a Yuki.

Al ver que tan diferente estaba actuando su rival decidió no entrar a una pelea, no tenía miedo no era un cobarde que se rajaba! Pero …tan simplemente era raro ver lo así.

—"Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?!"

Yuki pregunto en voz baja, mirándolo completamente pérdida.

—"no lo sé..."

Respondió Kyo mirándola un poco confundido, mientras que Vice se reía de Kyo y Iori dejaba de estar a la defensiva, las demás personas se alejaban un poco de las 2 parejas quienes les empezaban asustar.

Mientras que la fila avanzaba muy lentamente para Vice y Iori, Kyo y Yuki estaban casi al principio pero aun así pasaba lento el tiempo así que Yuki y Vice no pudieron evitar el hablar una con la otra de cosas al azar a diferencia de Iori y Kyo quienes trataba de no perder los estribos y empezar con una guerra.

Mientras que Kensou y Athena se topaban a con Kula y con K` Dash en la casa de los espejos, después de estar perdidos un tiempo las 2 chicas se encontraron en medio camino.

—"Athena-chan!"

—"Kula-chan!"

—"AAAAHH!"

—"AAAAHH!"

Las 2 chicas gritaron de emoción y felicidad como un grito de guerra, los 2 hombres que anteriormente las habían perdió las encontraron listos para atacar al oponente, mientras que Kula y Athena se abrazaban fuertemente, K` Dash apaga su fuego y Kensou descargaba la bola de energía que había formado.

Después de un saludo incomodo entre Kensou y K` las chicas se propusieron a comer helado mientras platicaban de la diversión que habían visto por ahora.

Mientras que el equipo de soldados celebraban en los carritos chocones, Leona arrasando con sus 2 compañeros mandándolos a la esquina y/o sacándolos girando pero lo bueno para el conserje era que pudieron llegar a un bote de basura antes de deshacerse de lo que anteriormente era comida.

Mientras que Leona salía con el cabello un poco desarreglado, con sus brazos en alto como si hubiera ganado una pelea de zumo.

—"Este día es muy divertido!"

Kula dijo después de recibir un cono de helado con su favorito sabor y aunque el vendedor decía que era mediano parecía un tamaño jumbo, y por supuesto Máxima la termino ayudando para que pudiera terminárselo y cuando nadie noto a K` el tiro el suyo alimentando a un perro vagabundo.

Mientras Kensou esperaba pasar más tiempo con Athena a solas.

—"podemos saltearnos fila!"

Vice dijo alegremente mirando a Iori quien al parecer se estaba empezando a comer las uñas casi llegando a los pellejitos que se hacen en las esquinas.

—"ese plan me gusta bastante"

Y aunque algunas personas vieron que Yagami se salteaba las barras decidieron no decir nada ya que después de caminar por las barras dijo amenazadoramente y como un lunático homicida aterro hasta el más valiente de la fila con sus palabras;

—"Oiga no puede hacer eso!"

Uno de los que esperaban dijo agresivamente contra el pelirrojo.

—"oh! lo lamento pero TU LO LAMENTARAS MAS CUANDO TE ARANQUE LA PIEL Y HAGA UN ABRIGO CON ELLA!"

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y endemoniados y una sonrisa malvada que casi parecía de un demonio más sus manos que prendía con un fuego aterrador que condenaba almas al infierno.

El hombre que había dicho eso salió de la fila asustado y las demás personas solo dieron un paso atrás mientras que Iori apagaba sus manos y las metía en sus bolsillos, y caía alado de Kyo y Yuki.

—"que onda"

Dijo con una mirada en blanco y sus ojos se decoloraban a sus ojos azules cielo mientras que le estiraba la mano a la mujer que lo había metido en todos estos y aun más problemas.

—"admítelo te gusta ser violento"

Vice dijo sonriéndole de una manera coqueta y tomando la mano del endemoniado hombre.

—"… solo si es por ti"

Dijo Iori jalándola cercas de él después de que se había saltado hacia el lugar donde estaban su compañeros en crimen.

—"Cuanto llevan juntos?"

Vice se asusto y casi se cayó con el pie de Iori.

—"1 año …supongo"

Yagami respondió pensando que el "estar juntos" era estar juntos como compañeros en torneos de la K.o.F

—"!"

Kyo y Vice se quedaron congelados en lugar!

—"Wow!"

Yuki se asombro pero rápidamente Vice dijo;

—"NO! no no no! Nosotros no estamos juntos como pareja estamos juntos como compañeros!"

Iori bajo la mirada y le pregunto

—"porque te pusiste roja?"

Mientras que Iori seguía en ignorancia completa Kyo y Yuki se miraban tratando de sacarse una respuesta.

—"entonces no están saliendo?"

Yuki le pregunto a Vice.

—"no! Solo salimos como amigos"

Vice dijo sonriendo y con los cachetes un poco mas rojos.

—"No han estado en una cita antes?"

Kyo le pregunto a Iori quien se volvió a distraer con una plática que para él no tenía sentido, después de voltearlo a ver ladeo la cabeza hacia la Izquierda en forma de confusión y volteando a ver a Vice le pregunto;

—"Vice, Como funciona eso de las citas?"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Vice le contesto.

—"cuando sales con una persona que te importa más que nadie"

—" . . ."

Iori solo volteo a ver a otro lado y volvió a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—"no hay nadie quien me importe en verdad"

Mientras que la fila avanzaba y Yuki, Vice y a veces Kyo empezaban otra conversación.

K` y Kensou tenían que aguantar cargar con todas las cosas que las chicas se habían comprado. Mientras que Máxima disfrutaba de otro helado y buscando a Whip quien tenía una información para él.

—"Como puede Andy soportar este tipo de abuso con Mai?!"

K` dijo tratando de aguantar sus brazos lleno de premios y cosas que habían gastado la linda chica de hielo.

—"no te quejes es como hacer ejercicio solo piénsalo del lado positivo"

Kensou dijo tratando de aguantar sus pobres piernas cansadas.

—"…eres un esclavo gratis…"

K` dijo después de dejar todas las cosas de Kula en una mesa y descansando en una silla.

—"no es gratis es por gusto"

—"poquito peor"

Después de que K` deprimió a Kensou, el equipo de Leona tuvieron problemas para salir de la casa de los espejos, ya que pensaban que leona estaba en una habitación y Clark en otra, golpeándose en contra de los espejos que les mentían a los soldados de la ubicación de sus compañeros, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hacerse su propio camino y terminaron rompiendo uno que otro espejo causando un gran desastre.

—"ningún herido sargento!"

—"bien ahora CORRAN!"

—"a la orden mi capitán!"

—"pensé que era sargento?"

—"no mi coronel hoy no!"

—"sigan corriendo casi nos alcanzan!"

Mientras que el equipo Akari corría a máquina lejos de los conserjes molestos que tenían que limpiar ese desastre. Vice, Iori, Yuki y Kyo se subían a la montaña rusa, arriba, debajo, de un lado a otro, y en forma de espiral Iori se mareaba, Kyo asustado y las 2 chicas disfrutando del paseo.

Mientras que salía del carrito, Iori salía recargado de Vice con ganas de Vomitar, y con el cabello parado de tantas vueltas mientras que el de Vice y Yuki parecía electrificado mientras que el de Kyo parecía afro, y salía abrazado de Yuki como un gato asustado.

—"OTRA OTRA ¡!"

Vice dijo saltando como chica de 15 años emocionada.

—"…tas loca"

Fueron las palabras de Iori antes de que pudiera llegar a un bote de basura y sacar todos los alimentos fueron consumidos antes de ser cruelmente revueltos por una montaña rusa.

—"bueno hasta luego!"

Vice se despidió tomando a Iori del brazo pero antes de que pudieran irse Yuki jalo a Vice y dijo;

—"Vamos podemos seguir platicando de varias cosas más!"

Vice puso una pequeña sonrisa de "que hare" mientras que Iori la tomaba fuerte de la mano como queriendo evitar que se la llevaran lejos de él.

—"jaja Como que Yuki?"

Vice dijo un poco nerviosa.

—"como amm… de quien estas enamorada?!"

Al escuchar eso Iori se congelo y soltó la mano de Vice, y la única persona que vio sus cambios de gesto fue Yuki ya que Kyo estaba perdido en el espacio.

"demonios yo solo quería saltearme la fila con ayuda de ella pero ahora"

—" lo siento pero Iori es un poco más rabioso que de costumbre cuando ve a Kusanagi, hasta luego!"

Vice trato de alejarse de Yuki pero no pudo Yuki la jalo del brazo y no dejo que se alejara ni un poco de ella.

—"vamos aún queda mucho que ver y que contar"

Vice volteo a ver a Iori un poco asustada y pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, mientras que Iori la amenazo de muerte.

"lo siento Iori"

"vas a pagar por esto!"

Mientras que a Vice casi le rompían el brazo y Iori trataba de caminar cercas de la mujer que amaba muy en el fondo.

El equipo de Leona, Ralf y Clark jugaban a las escondidas con los conserjes y también algunos encargados del parque ya que pidieron refuerzos al no poder alcanzar al equipo.

Al entrar a la Casa embrujada Iori tomo a Vice de la mano y dijo;

—"no te importa que bien gracias Yuki"

—"V...Vice"

Vice tomo la mano de Iori quien iba rápidamente pasando por todos los monstruos falsos de la casa.

—"estupendo los perderemos!"

—"ese era el plan amor"

—"no me llames amor"

Y aunque Yuki tenía curiosidad de saber como Vice lograba domar al feroz y demoniaco Iori, la Casa del Terror era bastante aterradora para Yuki y no pudo evitar ser asustada por los robots monstruos, abrazándose de Kyo quien solo era un poco sorprendido.

Después de que K` lidiara con un Kensou deprimido este salió volando de la vista de la linda niña de hielo pero por su desgracia fue atrapado por Máxima.

—"no podrías dejarme libre porque tengo que acompañarlos a un lugar como este!"

—"porque cállate"

Máxima dijo jalando a K` devuelta con Kula, y aunque Kensou y Athena se habían perdido de la vista Kula, Maxima y K` se toparon con la pareja que no esperaban ver en 1000 años en un lugar como ese.

—"Yagami!"

Máxima dijo.

—"K`!"

Iori dijo.

—"Kula!"

Vice dijo.

—"Vice!"

K` dijo.

—"Máxima!"

Kula dijo.

Viéndose entre sí se quedaron congeladas las 2 parejas mientras que Kula miraba a los 2 hombres y a la bella secretaria, a K´ Dash le daba vueltas su cabeza Máxima abrazo a Iori y a Vice con bastante fuerza.

—"que sorpresa!"

Dijo máxima alegremente y después de unos segundos los soltó para hacer que K` pagara.

—"creo que me debes 200"

Dijo máxima estirando la mano para que K` pagara de muy mala gana.

—"200?"

Vice pregunto tomando aire suficiente para volver a respirar cómodamente.

—"una apuesta"

Contesto Kula.

—"es "lindo" saber que apuestan cosas tan ridículas como abrazar me a mí y a Vice"

Iori dijo molesto con sus ojos coloreándose de rojo.

—"jajaja no apostamos a que vendrías con una de las secretarias de Rugal parece que no me equivoque"

Máxima dijo riéndose sin tomar encuentra el humor en el que estaba Iori, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Vice lo jalo del brazo y le dijo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

—"no hay tiempo aun queda la casa de los espejos y la ruleta"

Mientras que Vice lo jalaba a la dirección de la casa de los espejos Iori dijo amenazadoramente.

—"…te romperé en pedazos hombre de lata… pero por ahora tengo que cumplir con una apuesta"

Y aunque lo que más querían era alejarse de ellos el escuchar la voz de Athena, K` decidió acompañar a Iori tomando a Maxima y a Kula de los brazos.

—"los acompañamos, estamos un poco…"

K` dijo volteando hacia atrás.

—"los persigue Athena ¿? Esa chica es más persistente que la fregada, nosotros también huimos de Yuki y Kyo"

Iori dijo aun siendo jalando por su "amiga".

—"no pensé que huirías de una pelea con Kyo pero no es por Kyo no es así?"

Máxima dijo volteando a ver a Iori quien solo volteo a ver a Vice.

Con una mirada dulce pero al mismo tiempo triste.

Mientras que K` y Vice huían de Athena, Ella había encontrado a Yuki quien quería hacerle preguntas a Vice la domadora de Iori.

—"gracias de nuevo Yuki por ayudarme a buscar a K` y Kula"

—"gracias a ti por ayudarme a encontrar a Iori y Vice"

—"que! Iori está aquí en el parque de diversiones!?"

—"si y lo más raro es que esta con Vice"

El corazón de Athena se acelero y pensó que tendría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amado Iori, mientras que Kensou esperaba no encontrarse con Yagami ya que tendría que poner todo su entrenamiento y esfuerzo para confrontarse a Iori y quedar como un valiente y fuerte soldado frente a la chica que mas amaba y que esperaba que un día los viera como lo que él en verdad es y aceptara por fin su amor.

Pero por ahora debían de ayudarse entre sí.

Y quizás tener suerte este día.

Después de pasar por un puesto de dulce de algodón el equipo inalcanzable por los conserjes y más fuerte de todo el ejército el equipo Akari logro llegar a la casa de TERROR.

—"HOMBRES SE QUE ESTA SERA UNA DE LAS MAS DIFICILES DE NUESTRAS MICIONES Y SE QUE ALGUNOS DE NOSOTROS NO SOBREVIVIREMOS PERO …"

—"ENTREMOS YA ¡!"

—"WWWOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

Y asi el equipo de Clark, Ralf y Leona entraron valientemente a la casa del TERROR!

Mientras que Iori y Vice disfrutaban de los vidrios rotos y lo espeluznante que era (aun mas que la casa del terror) Kula disfrutaba de su lindo reflejo en los espejos mientras que Maxima y K` trataban de no romper por completo los vidrios del piso.

—"bueno estos espejos dan más miedo que la casa del terror, Qué opinas Iori?"

Vice volteo a ver a su compañero que parecía estar en trance, pero al escuchar las palabras de Vice y ver que lo estaba mirando salió de sus pensamientos y le contesto.

—"supongo, algunos espejos no te dejan ver la otra mitad de tu cara"

Iori volteo a ver uno de los espejos que tenía un corte por casi la mitad y que no dejaba ver el fleco de Iori, solo se podía observar la mitad de su rostro, Vice se acerco a él, y se le ocurrió algo al ver la mitad del rostro de Iori, miro el mismo espejo y tratando de acomodarse logrando completar con su mitad de rostro que se formaba en el espejo, un rostro de ella y de él juntos.

—"jaja completamos algo no lo crees?"

—"jajaja un gran equipo"

Iori dijo volteando la a ver cruzando sus miradas, un calor se podía sentir en el aire.

"que romántico escenario"

Pensó K` sin pensarlo al mismo tiempo, el no era de la clase romántica, pero sus sentimientos al voltear a ver a su linda princesa de Hielo…

Aunque ella controlaba el hielo su corazón y amor era más cálido que el fuego que controlaba con su guante. Suspiro.

—"te conmovió la escena romántica de esos 2?"

Máxima le pregunto sonriendo feliz de saber que K` no tenía un corazón de hielo.

—"cállate quieres!"

Dijo volteando a ver a otro lado.

Avergonzado.

Antes de que el grupo de 5 pudiera salir de la casa de los espejos se toparon con las 2 parejas que los buscaban.

—"Iori"

Athena dijo alegremente.

—"Kyo!"

Iori gruño.

—"K` Dash"

Kyo dijo confundido.

—"Máxima!"

Kula dijo como si se tratara de un juego.

—"Kula!"

K` dijo como regaño.

—"Kensou?"

Máxima preguntándose si había atinado al nombre ya que también pensaba que era un juego.

—"Yuki!"

Kensou dijo alegre al pensar lo mismo.

—"Vice!"

Yuki dijo alegre.

—"Athena…"

Dijo un poco celosa.

—"Leona!"

Dijo Ralf.

—"Ralf!"

Dijo Clark

—"Clark"

Dijo Leona

Y juntos dijeron

—"El Equipo Akari ¡!"

Mientras posaban como power rangers!

(Una explosión en alguna parte del mundo)

Después de que se habían encontrado entre todos.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio incomodo.

Todos se miraban entre sí, hasta que Máxima logro romper el silencio.

—"Quien quiere ir a la Rueda de la fortuna he!?"

Dijo alegremente empujando a Iori y a K`

—"grandiosa idea!"

Dijeron todas las mujeres.

Mientras que máxima empujaba a Kyo y a Iori estos empujaban a K` y Kensou.

—"Maldición"

Dijo Kyo.

—"doble maldición"

Dijo K`

—"Triple maldición"

Dijo Iori

—"rayos!"

Y Kensou arruina la cuádruple maldición mientras que los demás se ríen burlonamente del "niño bueno"

Después de llegar a la rueda de la fortuna, Máxima los deja para ir a comprar "algo" dejando a Yagami en una mala situación.

K` y Kula ya habían entrado en una los asientos el problema era que Yuki quería entrar con Vice para seguir preguntándole su gran "éxito" de domar a Iori como a un león entrenado.

Pero Athena quería aprovechar una oportunidad de oro de poder estar sentada con Iori su amor, mientras que Iori solo quería estar con su Vice, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la amaba más de lo que él pensaba, pero la más importante razón es que podría por alguna razón estar en los mismos asientos que Kyo y eso le molestaba tanto ya que no era uno de sus días mas suertudos y Vice solo quería disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales de media noche.

—"conmigo Vice!"

—"conmigo Iori-san!"

—"Vice"

Vice lo volteo a ver.

—"Iori"

Iori la volteo a ver.

Las puertas se abrieron, Kyo ya estaba adentro sentado con sus brazos esperando a Yuki, así que Vice logro tomar rápidamente la mano de Iori y jalarla fuera, Iori la abrazo y se metieron rápidamente a la siguiente capsula dejando fuera a Kensou y Ahtena.

Quien quedo tan desilusionada como Yuki.

Así que Kensou tuvo la oportunidad de entrar con Athena en los mismos asientos, y aprovechar los fuegos artificiales que hacían más especial el momento.

Volviéndolo más romántico.

Mientras que la ruleta se detenía para darle a las 4 parejas una espectacular vista de los fuegos artificiales.

K` y Kula se sentaron juntos, y aunque Kula se había quedado dormida en los brazos de K` el aun disfruto de los minutos que pasaron juntos, mirando a su dulce carita y dándole un beso en la frente, miro como los fuegos artificiales explotaban con sus colores relucientes en el aire.

Kyo y Yuki quienes estaban tomados de la mano admiraron y disfrutaron del momento romántico, y aunque Yuki no obtuvo una respuesta de Vice, disfruto pasar tiempo con ella y con los otros concursantes y amigos de la K.o.F.

Dándose cuenta que a veces las apariencias engañan fácilmente.

Mientras que Vice disfrutaba de estar sentada en las piernas de Iori admirando las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales, Iori descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer que amaba.

—"Iori…"

—"Dime…"

—"Gracias por cumplir la apuesta"

—"…No fue nada…"

Iori se soltó riendo como un maniático al pensar en estúpidas palabras románticas, ni siquiera un romántico escenario como ese podría lograr sacar frases tan cursis y sin sentido, de su fría boca, después de un rato un beso lo callo y volvieron a disfrutar la noche.

Mientras que el romance volaba, el equipo Akari, volvió a toparse con sus rivales…

Los conserjes, los encargados, gerentes y los jefes incluso.

_._:_:_:_._:_:_:_:…_._-.-_:_:_:_:advjfsmrspigeajsdin

Y aunque Iori le dio la oportunidad de estar con su amor en la ruleta de la suerte, K` se escapo para darle más tiempo solos y Kyo trataba de sacar buenas conversaciones para quedar bien con ella, la suerte no le sonrió a nuestro héroe.

—"somos amigo Kensou que opinarías si yo le preguntara a Yagami que saliéramos?"

Un suspiro de decepción salió silenciosamente de los labios de kensou.

Y aceptando la suerte que le había caído, contesto…

… Fin

—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"

No te preocupes Kensou algún día ella se fijara en ti.

Pero hoy no.

Y esa es una historia… más

Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten de las historias que les escribo con mucho amor

-3·

Los amo! Y seguiré escribiéndoles historias!

Bye .


End file.
